The effect of metal ions on the formation of strand breaks and of radicals in gamma-irradiated DNA is being investigated. Effects of metal ions on the gamma-radiolysis of collagen, polyadenylic acid and single crystals of cysteine are also being studied by electron spin resonance techniques. The effects of visible light on gamma-irradiated DNA and its constituents at 77 degrees K are currently under investigation.